1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the mobile radio communications field and, in particular, to a method and system for use in determining the geographical position of a mobile radio terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/894,466 to Hagerman et al., describes a method for determining the position of a mobile radio terminal (hereinafter mobile station or MS), which makes use of uplink Time of Arrival (TOA) and Direction of Arrival (DOA) measurements. Slight mention is made in that disclosure about repeating the same uplink signal a number of times, in order to improve the accuracy of the TOA determinations. However, the disclosure does not provide any details about how this improvement can be achieved.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. (Attorney docket no. 27946-00354), which has been filed on the same day as the present application, discloses a method and system for processing a repeatedly transmitted uplink signal to determine the position of a MS. The present invention is related by subject matter to the above-described Patent Applications and teaches how to provide the uplink signal transmitted from the MS in an advantageous way. In other words, the present invention teaches how to provide a "prime" uplink signal.